


Hope

by A_Wild_Imposter



Category: The Writer's Block
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Death, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Temporary Death, hell yeah, i am the first one to write angst in this fandom, implied suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wild_Imposter/pseuds/A_Wild_Imposter
Summary: After the blinding light disappeared, after what seemed like hours where the earth and sky finally calmed, Noorah opened her eyes.Everyone was dead gone, disappeared like they never existed. The only survivors were her, Karmic, Moonie, and Giraffe.The usually rowdy warehouse was silent for the first time.She hated it.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17
Collections: The Writer's Block





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Join the Discord!
> 
> The Writer's Block: https://discord.gg/tgnN8nVv

After the blinding light disappeared, after what seemed like hours where the earth and sky finally calmed, Noorah opened her eyes.

Everyone was dead ~~_gone, disappeared like they never existed_~~. The only survivors were her, Karmic, Moonie, and Giraffe.

The usually rowdy warehouse was silent for the first time.

She hated it.

She understands why she survived, she is tied to the warehouse, she can't die unless it falls. She understands why Karmic survived, she's immortal. But she doesn't understand why Moonie and Giraffe survived, but she learned not to count her blessings, no matter how small it may seem. Her pseudo older sister and her friends the rest ~~_gone, reduced to ashes_ ~~are alive and breathing, that's enough for her.

It was hard during the first few days after the event. Giraffe hardly went out their room, taking the death of Frog really hard. Her absence are one of the many that made them aware on how silent the world is without their makeshift family.

Karmic had more experience dealing with grief, she assumed, being immortal and all that, but she can see her avoiding the rooms that ~~_are_~~ were the most populated, especially the idea rooms, like the plague.

Moonie made herself busy, trying not to think about what happened. Trying to get back to normal. She sees her trying, trying to ignore what happened. To ignore the death of the "little shits", she called them all with fondness, that wormed their way to her heart. But the calling of names that have perished, chastising people that weren't there anymore out of reflex, reveals that she isn't coping well either.

Noorah wasn't doing too well either. She hates the silence that enveloped the warehouse. It's unnatural.

She tries to recreate the ambient noise that she has grown accustomed to, to give her a sense of normalcy. She tried playing music loudly, turning up the volume in the events rooms ~~_she hasn't felt this alone while sitting lonely on a couch meant for a crowd of people_~~ , trying to find ways to stop the silence that's threatening to swallow her whole.

It wasn't working as well as she hoped.

The absence of the presence in her mind isn't helping matters either, it's too quiet. She could usually feel the magical presence of the warehouse. Feeling it's emotions and feelings always buzzing at the back of her mind.

She could barely feel its comforting presence now.

Noorah always complained with a voice filled with fondness about how chaotic the warehouse is, both the sentient building and its occupants. Telling her friends to tone down the noise sometimes. They try to listen of course, but they still end up loud and chaotic. The warehouse itself always having a sense of amusement when it happens.

She would give anything to hear the chaos of the warehouse she learned to love one more time.

At least they all went out happy, smiling and joking through the apocalypse. Singing the song that brought them together in the first place when they meet their ends. She hopes that they are happy in whatever afterlife they ended up in.

~~_That's what she tried to say to herself, tried to assure herself. That there is something after death, not a meaningless void where her makeshift family is possibly stuck in._ ~~

A few more weeks passed and things have gotten worse.

Giraffe never went out of their room anymore. The three of them always checked on them to make sure they're okay ~~_No one is okay at this point_~~.

It was always silent in that room, it scared everyone sometimes. ~~_She can't lose another friend, she can't-_~~

Karmic was like a ghost, they barely see her anymore. She's always seen drifting between rooms, not leaving a trace behind. It's like she's not even there. ~~_It terrified her sometimes_~~

Moonie worked herself to the bone, trying to take care of everyone. They can take care of themselves just fine, but she thinks Moonie is too scared of losing them, that taking care of them means that they are still there.

She can see her deteriorating slowly, the heavy bags under her eyes, the weary look she always wears. ~~_The decaying look that makes her scared that she will disappear in just a moment_~~

Noorah herself wasn't doing too well either, she had difficulty going through the day. She didn't want to get out of bed sometimes. ~~_They're all dead, what's the point-_~~

Trying to fill up the silence became harder and harder as the days go by. The silence was always growing, always filling her head with static. _She wants it to stop-_

Suddenly she felt a faint presence, she recognized that presence. The warehouse.

For the first time in a couple of weeks, she heard the warehouse.

She could barely feel it, but it's there, and it's telling her to go somewhere, to the intro room with the computer. The place where it contained everyone's information and see if they are alive or dead.

Why did it want her to go to the room? To rub salt in the wound and reminding that her entire family is dead? She didn't need the reminder.

She tried to ignore it, but the warehouse was getting louder and telling her to go. She went there reluctantly so that she can silence the presence. ~~_To make it stop reminding her of her losses_~~

She slowly enters the intro room, for the first time in awhile. Her heart aches as she sees the thin layer of dust in the room. There was always one person entering or exiting the warehouse, it just reminded her of what she lost.

The warehouse is prodding her to the computer. She walks up to it and saw it boot up in front of her.

She closes her eyes, she didn't want to see the big red letters saying 'DEAD' on all her friends' profiles. It was too painful to bear.

She felt the familiar comforting presence of the warehouse in her mind, like it's reassuring that it will be okay. Just open your eyes and it will be okay, I promise. 

She slowly opened her eyes, and shock settled into her being.

_Pebble_   
_Status: ALIVE_

_L_   
_Status: ALIVE_

_Quaxy_   
_Status: ALIVE_

_Cyan_   
_Status: ALIVE_

_Imposter_   
_Status: ALIVE_

She looked at the screen filled with green colored names she thought were gone. _They're alive_ , she thought happily. _They're actually alive!_

She ran out the room to call the others, they needed to know this. That they actually have the hope to bring them back. To finally hear the chaotic noise she grew accustomed to.

While she exited the room, she realized she finally had something she lost long ago.

Hope.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [point nemo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154780) by [AsterChonk0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterChonk0/pseuds/AsterChonk0)




End file.
